


Stuck with us

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (though mostly just implied), Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordswolf, conversation and grateful.





	Stuck with us

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles has a theme week again! This time it's [family](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-family). This drabble did NOT want to contain itself to 100 words, but after 2,5 hours I managed to get it to work. Kinda. xD I hope you like it =)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173234229892).)

“Derek and I had a conversation earlier,” John said, and Derek furrowed his brows and looked away.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked his dad, who huffed.

“I told him I was grateful for him, for him being family,” he said, which clashed badly with Derek’s stiff stance.

“Derek?” Stiles asked carefully.

“You’re hurt because of me,” Derek said.

“Uh, no, I’m hurt because of a hunter’s speciesism against werewolves,” Stiles said. “That’s not on you, and I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with us now.”

Derek looked at him with a small smile. “I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
